


We got firecracker wishes that we can make.

by DancesMoving



Category: It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-03 21:24:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20459696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DancesMoving/pseuds/DancesMoving
Summary: "'Cause, baby, you're a haunted house now! And your heart will stay forever. When your last remains are few. In the dark, we dance together, and I'd like to be waiting with you." Dennis continues, smiling wide at Charlie, moving closer as well, before continuing the song. "And the nights, they last forever, and days are always making you blue. In the dark, we laugh together...'Cause the misery's funny to you." He laughs aloud, grabbing Charlie's hand, twirling him.//Title from Action Cat by Gerard Way





	We got firecracker wishes that we can make.

It was getting late, and there was no one in the bar. Or at least there shouldn't have been anyone in the bar. There was music blasting, and inside stood Charlie Kelly and Dennis Reynolds, dancing among themselves. 

"Baby, you're a haunted house. Better find another superstition. We're gonna stay in love somehow!" Sang Charlie at the top of his lungs, as he leans towards his friend, chucking when Dennis stumbles. 

"'Cause, baby, you're a haunted house now! And your heart will stay forever. When your last remains are few. In the dark, we dance together, and I'd like to be waiting with you." Dennis continues, smiling wide at Charlie, moving closer as well, before continuing the song. "And the nights, they last forever, and days are always making you blue. In the dark, we laugh together...'Cause the misery's funny to you." He laughs aloud, grabbing Charlie's hand, twirling him. 

"I'll be the only one who likes the things you do. I'll be the ghost inside your head when we are through. Sometimes you scare me, but I come around to you...I'll say hello, hello," Charlie pauses, as Dennis finishes the line. "Hello! And I'll find a way to scare you too." Before they both sang the chorus again, Charlie grabbing Dennis' waist, pressed against him. Dennis grins, as they begin slow dancing, instead of just wildly thrashing to the music. 

Dennis keeps his hold on Charlie's hand. "Oh, baby, you're a haunted house...Better find another superstition. You better go and take a bow. 'Cause, baby, you're a haunted house, Baby, you're a haunted house, Baby, you're a haunted house, now..." He sings quieter, as Charlie lens his head against Den's chest, listening to his heartbeat as the song fades out. Dennis looks at the bar, there wasnt a single beer in sight, and the lights were dim, before closing his eyes as he sways with Charlie in his arms.


End file.
